The present invention is generally directed to improvements in portable emergency response system transmitter units. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device for preventing inadvertent activation of an emergency response system transmitter in an emergency response system wristwatch.
Emergency response systems are used to signal for help in the event of a medical or other type of emergency. Generally, these systems include a portable wireless transmitter small enough to fit within a pendent so that it may be easily carried by a user. Such systems also typically include a separate receiving unit connected to a telephone line. If the user experiences a medical emergency and needs assistance, the user activates the portable transmitter by pressing an activation button or other surface on the pendent. Upon activation, the transmitter transmits a wireless signal to the receiving unit. Upon receipt of the wireless signal, the receiving unit automatically places a telephone call to a monitoring service.
Although such systems have been quite effective in summoning help for many users in emergency situations, some users have experienced problems. For some users, the problem is accidental activation of the portable transmitter by inadvertent contact with the activation button which causes a false alarm.
An improvement to the portable wireless transmitter is needed to prevent accidental activation of the transmitter due to inadvertent contact with the activation button, while maintaining ease of activation in stressful emergency situations.
The foregoing and other needs are met by an emergency response system wristwatch having two case sections combined with a removable interference bracket disposed between the two case sections. The case sections include a lower case section attached to a watchband and an upper case section attached to the lower case section by a hinge. The upper case section has a rear surface and a front surface, where the front surface includes a dial face. The upper case section is operable to swing on the hinge between open and closed positions. The lower case section has an activation button that is exposed when the upper case section is in the open position. When the upper case section is in the closed position, the rear surface of the upper case section is adjacent the activation button.
Without the interference bracket between the upper and lower case sections, the rear surface of the upper case section is operable to move toward the lower case section and press upon the activation button when pressure is applied to the dial face. Housed within the lower case section is a wireless transmitter that is activated when the rear surface of the upper case section presses the activation button. When activated, the wireless transmitter transmits a wireless emergency signal.
When the interference bracket is installed between the upper case section and the lower case section, the bracket prevents the rear surface of the upper case section from pressing the activation button if pressure is applied to the dial face. Thus, the interference bracket prevents accidental activation of the wireless transmitter due to inadvertent pressure upon the dial face.
In preferred embodiments, the interference bracket includes a tab for contacting the lower case section when the upper case section is in the closed position. The contacting of the tab against the lower case section prevents further movement of the upper case section toward the lower case section when pressure is applied to the dial face. In some embodiments, the tab extends outwardly from between the upper and lower case sections, and has an exposed lower surface upon which pressure may be applied to lift the upper case section toward the open position.
In another aspect, the invention provides a combination personal time-keeping device and emergency signaling device that includes a lower case section, an upper case section rotationally attached to the lower case section, and an interference structure. The lower case section, which houses a wireless emergency transmitter, has an upper surface with a transmitter activation button mounted therein. The transmitter is activated by pressure upon the transmitter activation button. The upper case section has a rear surface and an opposing front surface that includes a dial face. The upper case section is movable relative to the lower case section from a closed position to an open position. In the closed position, the rear surface of the upper case section is disposed adjacent the activation button, such that pressure applied to the dial face causes the rear surface of the upper case section to move toward the activation button. The interference structure prevents the rear surface of the upper case section from pressing the activation button when pressure is applied to the dial face, thereby preventing inadvertent activation of the transmitter.